The Creed Not Mentioned
by LadyStar10
Summary: What happens when both Aveline and Connor are forced to get married to each other by the members of the brotherhood. Would love developed over time or would their worlds be kept separate from one another.
1. Chapter 1: Punched in the Stomach

_**Note: I do not own Assassin's Creed, it belongs to Ubisoft. This is an Assassin's Creed 3 based fiction. This is rated T due for the cussing the franchise does have, awkward situations (Don't worry, there's no perverted stuff in this), and Aveline probably arguing with Connor & beating the crap out of each other. I did warn you. Also there's some French language in here, but I'm not talking about the 'F' word.**_

* * *

Life tends to give up and down. These words echoed through Aveline's mind before and after she became an assassin for the brotherhood. However, without guidance it was just her own methods mixed with her mentor Agate's own methods. When peace came around after the war between the British, her curiosity did get the best of her. The assassin climbed from tree to tree near Davensport Homestead. It was a shame her mentor and Achilles died a few years back, she had to help Achilles' apprentice, Connor, run the homestead since Achilles didn't have any relatives. Sadly she missed New Orleans once in a while. Mother Nature seems to calm her homesickness more often. Aveline managed to find a branch with an eagle's nest perch on it. The nest was occupied but not by the little birds mother as usual. Aveline climbed up on the branch above the nest and watched the little family. Everything seemed quiet until a certain whistle from below startled her. She suddenly lost her balance on the branch and fell off towards the ground. She was caught in a certain man's arms. She looked up at the man who caught her from her fall to see it was Connor himself.

"I didn't expect you to be an observer Aveline." Connor said. Aveline shoved herself out of Connor's grip and managed to get her feet to the ground. With anger, Aveline punched Connor in the stomach hard. Connor crumpled on the dirt, clutching his stomach.

"Don't disturb me, n'ai pas la patience pour former mon tempur encore." She mixed her French language into the reply.

"That doesn't explain why you hit me." Connor said with anger in his voice. The half Indian assassin got off the ground to face Aveline directly.

"I came here to tell you that some members of the brotherhood are waiting for us both in the house. I suggest you come with me." Connor said. Aveline pushed her braids from her shoulders and walked ahead of Connor.

"I will not apologize for my actions dear Connor; however you can be such a pain in the backside." Aveline yelled towards Connor who was far behind her.

"So are you, you're too childish for a man to marry." Connor said.

"Je ne peux pas vous entendre!" She replied in French which Connor didn't know how to translate well. The assassin followed Aveline to the house. What awaits them there was going to change both of their lives.

* * *

**Whoo hoo, my first Assassin's Creed fanfic, invisible high fives please. Now here's one spoiler for you all, it may involve marriage of these two assassins. Now go and read this before the Doctor starts taking Desmond Miles and Anakin Skywalker as the new companions in the TARDIS.**


	2. Chapter 2: That's An Order!

_**Note: I do not own Assassin's Creed, it belongs to Ubisoft. This is an Assassin's Creed 3 based fiction. This is rated T due for the cussing the franchise does have, awkward situations (Don't worry, there's no perverted stuff in this), and Aveline probably arguing with Connor & beating the crap out of each other. I did warn you. Also there's some French language in here, but I'm not talking about the 'F' word.**_

* * *

One may think it was normal day on the homestead. To Connor, Aveline would prove that fact wrong every day. Ever since the woman showed up for the second time, her stay became permanent by some of the members of the brotherhood. Connor sometimes couldn't stand her brief actions and decisions, but a part of him had a different view on the lady. The Native American couldn't quite put his finger to the source. Aveline arrived earlier to the Davenport manor before Connor could see some of the local men surrounding his house, and some of the women joining them as well. What only stood out of the picture was a man wearing an assassin's insignia on his belt. Father Timothy of the built church nearby was standing besides the mysterious man. Aveline went inside never minding the people outside. Connor approached both men on curiosity and answers.

"Father Timothy, what's wrong?" Connor asked before he took his hood off his head in respect.

"Nothing's the matter Connor, but I'm afraid one of your friends from up north has some news concerning both you and Grandpre," Timothy answered; the stranger stepped forward and bowed his head.

"My apologizes, Mr. Kenway, the name is Paul; Paul Willings to be exact." The man told Connor his name.

"Has it something to do with the brotherhood; why is everyone here?" Connor could only ask. Willings couldn't answer in the open.

"It's best to answer your questions inside, Father, would you please come in with us." Willings said. Connor was the first to go inside through the door. Aveline was already relaxing in a chair with her hat off her head.

"Connor, do you know why Myriam, Terry, and the rest of the folks are here?" Aveline said as her curiosity formed. Connor could not make an honest answer to the lady. That's when Paul interrupted.

"It seems the brotherhood has called both of you well assassin's to do an important task, but the task may be hard to believe in." Paul could only pause before finishing the news.

"Aveline, Connor, sorry to say this to both of you but you're ordered to marry each other." Paul said. Father Timothy could only bow his head in silence knowing the shock the two would endure. Aveline's mouth went agape, unladylike in guest presence. Connor could only stand still in silence. Aveline became the only person to respond to the horrid request.

"Etes-vous serieux, I and Connor aren't in a relationship that involves marriage plans." She mixed her French with her response. Willings couldn't argue back but gave her a concern look.

"I'm dearly sorry for the situation at hand, but you two must follow every order, the brotherhood chose the both of you to marry each other for a reason I do not know." Willings could only say for his sake and the soon to be married. From upstairs came down Ellen, the seamstress, and Maria, her teenage daughter and hired maidservant of the manor. Ellen carried out a light colored dress while her daughter carried a bunch of fresh daisies in her hand.

"Sorry for the wait, I and my mother were gathering the materials needed to prepare the bride." Maria could only say in a kind gesture. Paul Willings could only thank the women both before turning back to Aveline.

"Go with Ellen and her daughter, you must get ready before the afternoon." Willings commanded to the still stunned bride. Maria took Aveline by the hand and led her upstairs with Ellen not far behind. Connor was left with no other assassin to back him up for this.

"And what about me; do I need to dress or something?" Connor could ask in order to know any possible loop holes.

"Your assassin uniform will do, but Father Timothy must help you remember your vows." Willings stepped away and went outside with the townsfolk. Timothy guided Connor to the study.

"Now Connor, I will start this session with prayer then I will give you the instructions to marital duties expected for a man by God, then I will leave you alone to read over the vows that will be read." Timothy said. The only thing Connor would pray about was a loop hole from God if he would grant one.

* * *

**Ohhh, I wonder what happens next, sadly I know what to plan next so I won't tell, unless you folks read and reply. May the Creed Be With You. Also, keep the memory worm away from Strax!**


	3. Chapter 3:Realized

_**Note: I do not own Assassin's Creed, it belongs to Ubisoft. This is an Assassin's Creed 3 based fiction. This is rated T due for the cussing the franchise does have, awkward situations (Don't worry, there's no perverted stuff in this), and Aveline probably arguing with Connor & beating the crap out of each other. I did warn you. Also there's some French language in here, but I'm not talking about the 'F' word.**_

* * *

"Why the hell should I marry him?" Aveline yelled at herself in the mirror. Ellen and her daughter were already too busy tying corsets and putting flowers in the female assassin's hair. Her dress was a dark blue with white lace sewn on her sleeves, while her hair was weaved with daisies. Maria manages to clean up pieces of the flowers from the wooden floor around themselves.

"It seems to be a strict order miss; besides, if I was you I would be happy, just as long as I'm not marrying a drunk like my father." The poor junior maid couldn't get over the past for the last few years. Her and her own mother moved near the homestead from her drunk, abusive father. Aveline could tell what betrayal the man from hell had done to the women both.

"I know what you mean young one; I've been there once when I found out my stepmother was a templar." Aveline replied to the girl. Maria kindly smiled in response.

"Thanks for your concern Ms. Aveline, but still, he's my father, I should worry for him a little." Maria said. Aveline kindly gave a small smile to the maid. The assassin looked back into the mirror at her own image. She looks more like a bride by the minute, but not in her mind. Her own brain became full of doubts, but also outcomes of what traditional couples would have to do, especially on their wedding night.

"Cher dieu, now I have to worry about sleeping with that savage." Aveline whispered to herself as she realized the other horrible part of tradition. Meanwhile down the stairs, Connor silently repeated every vow he was supposed to remember. He stopped once his thoughts came into the picture. He too was having doubts of the union. However, he could only think of the positive outcome they would possibly face. Importantly, one other outcome stood out the most, their wedding night.

"Hell, I have to sleep with her." He muttered in realization of the matter. He manages to slam the bible down on the floor in anger. Now he wish Achilles was here to back him up. Hopefully he comes back as a ghost, Connor could only pray.

* * *

**Muhahahaha, what do you peeps out there think, I added a little blushing joke in this chapter, yes I did laugh as I typed it.**


	4. Chapter 4:Time Ahead of Themselves

_**Note: I do not own Assassin's Creed, it belongs to Ubisoft. This is an Assassin's Creed 3 based fiction. This is rated T due for the cussing the franchise does have, awkward situations (Don't worry, there's no perverted stuff in this), and Aveline probably arguing with Connor & beating the crap out of each other. I did warn you. Also there's some French language in here, but I'm not talking about the 'F' word.**_

* * *

A half an hour later, Connor's carriage arrived, turns out Mr. Faulkner was the driver. Connor stood near the doorway as Robert Faulkner came down and greeted the captain of the Aquila.

"Hi ho, captain, I heard ye to be getting married today." Faulkner said with cheer and congratulations in his voice. Connor could only reply a little coldly.

"Yes, I am, but it's a forced marriage." Connor announced. The second in command gave the fellow assassin a pat on the shoulder, but this time Connor didn't shove the man's hand away.

"Don't worry, things will get better in time, you might get to know more about Miss Aveline." Faulkner gave the assassin a mischievous wink. Connor's face turns a bright red in embarrassment.

"We better get going to the church now." Connor could only manage to say. The assassin was led into the carriage, and minutes later the carriage took off. On the balcony from above, Aveline stood out and look at the world below and the trees ahead. Nervousness filled her mind, and second thoughts could only increase by every second. Maria and Ellen stood in the room waiting for either Myriam or Norris to enter to pick up Aveline. The female assassin could see her own carriage arriving. Norris and Myriam were the one's helping to drive, despite Myriam being the only one controlling the reigns. The carriage stopped, Myriam got down from the seat and entered the house. Her footsteps echo on the stairs before reaching the door. The door opened and Aveline turned her body to face the female hunter.

"Ready to go, Aveline?" Myriam asked. Aveline had became good friends with Myriam over her stay at the homestead, for being good friends Myriam knew what could be bothering Aveline the most.

"Not really, I rather pick my own man." Aveline replied. Myriam came over to her friend with a comforting voice.

"I understand, but maybe in a few weeks, months, or a year, you and Connor can get use to each other being married." Myriam tried her best to cheer the assassin.

"I hope you're right." With braveness, Aveline picked up her bouquet off the desk and walked out the door with Myriam in front of her and the two other women behind her. It was now her duty to complete this mission of holy matrimony.

* * *

**Ohh, more suspense, I wonder what will happen at the wedding.**


	5. Chapter 5: Holy Matrimony

**_Note: I do not own Assassin's Creed, it belongs to Ubisoft. This is an Assassin's Creed 3 based fiction. This is rated T due for the cussing the franchise does have, awkward situations (Don't worry, there's no perverted stuff in this), and Aveline probably arguing with Connor & beating the crap out of each other. I did warn you. Also there's some French language in here, but I'm not talking about the 'F' word._**

* * *

At the local church, Connor stood at the altar like any proper groom would. Norris and Myriam hadn't arrived with Aveline yet. Stephane stood next to Connor as his worries to be married increased. About everyone from the village appeared inside the church. Ellen and Maria managed to show up a little bit later. Their arrival indicated Aveline was about to arrive very soon. Connor could have a panic attack on the spot but he was ordered to stay strong. Sounds of an approaching carriage could be heard outside. Aveline had finally arrived. Myriam came in the doors and shouted the news.

"She's here!" Myriam was quickly shushed by the attendants of the church. Myriam quickly found a seat close enough to see the matrimony take place. Outside, Norris helped Aveline out of the carriage. Connor could see through the open doors. Aveline looked very different and very beautiful. He didn't notice it, but Connor was actually smiling. Stephane gave him a playful nudge in the arm.

"Falling for her, are we?" Stephane teased. Connor stopped smiling. Norris began to walk Aveline down into the church. Norris had become a brother of sorts to Aveline, ever since she arrived from New Orleans. Since both were very fluent in French, the two were already the best of friends. Aveline manage to reach the altar and Connor took her from Norris by Father Timothy's command. Aveline handed her bouquet to Myriam for herself to hold Connor's hands properly. Father Timothy started to preach and perform his task of unifying the marriage. Vows recited by the two as time passed by. Rings were now being worn, signifying a union.

"I now pronounced you husband and wife; you can kiss the bride now Connor." Timothy said, signaling Connor to kiss Aveline. The male assassin became nervous; Connor had never kissed a woman before. Norris and Stephane had to push him towards Aveline's face. The newlywed's lips came together with a simple quick kiss. Both parties were now blushing afterwards. Everyone else in the church cheered and laughed. Faulkner was the only one who had a loud enough cheer for everyone to hear.

"Congrats boy; you finally fished out a woman for ye!" Now Connor was really blushing. Quickly the church doors opened and the newlyweds exited out quickly. Instead of riding into a carriage, the couple decided to walk. Myriam and Norris decided to watch after them since the Davenport manor wasn't ready for celebrating yet. The four walked into the woods and found a shade underneath a willow tree. Connor began to sit down on the grass with his back resting against the tree. Myriam climbed up a branch and helped her husband climb up as well. Aveline sat next to Connor with her dress covering every inch of grass she sat on. Out of curiosity, Aveline began to ask Connor a question.

"Were you nervous waiting on me?" She asked. Connor quickly caught her words but didn't reply back. Norris had to do the answering.

"Of course he was; he was also hesitant of kissing you!" Norris laughed. Connor's face turned redder than ever.

"Excuse me, but didn't one time you try to ask Myriam out, you were nervous to ask what she likes as gifts and nervous to date her." Connor replied. Now, Norris was turning red with embarrassment. Myriam and Aveline laughed at the boys bickering.

"Don't be embarrassing of your actions men; I yelled at myself in the mirror as Ellen was tightening my corset." Aveline revealed. She had Myriam take out the flowers in her hair above as she spoke. Myriam then spoke in.

"I think I scared Ellen when she was tying mine; Afterwards, I got so nervous that I ran off, Connor had to go find me and walk me down the aisle towards Norris." Myriam remembered. The boys laughed at the ladies stories, enjoying themselves. Right at the moment, the sun began to shine through the branches. Some of those rays of sunshine hit the top of Aveline's hair. Now the woman's hair shined with beauty. Her hair, now long to her shoulders, gave out the sense of beauty Aveline possessed. This was one side of her Connor hasn't seen until now. The man became speechless.

"What's wrong Connor; are you thinking about something?" Aveline interrupted his inner thoughts and Connor came back to reality. Myriam and Norris were also looking at him.

"I was just thinking about something, nothing unusual." Connor sort of told the truth. Aveline crawled closer to her _'husband'_ and manage to stick a daisy in one of the buttons of Connor's uniform. Her face was very well sculpted, and her lips that of the color of roses. She seems lovelier up close.

"Just thought you might need a flower to cheer you up; I'm not happy that we had to unify together." Aveline spoke; not truly knowing what was going through Connor's mind.

"Flowers won't cheer anyone up; ask Myriam, she's not the flower type." Norris replied trying to joke around. Myriam manage to take off her shoe and threw it at her husband. Norris fell off the trunk and onto his back. Myriam climbed down and began to chase after Norris.

"You'll pay for that." She yelled after him. Norris ran behind every tree trunk he was near. Myriam manage to knock him off his feet as she charged into him. The two fell to the ground laughing and then kissing each other.

"That's enough you two; you already had a wedding." Connor joked as he yelled at them. Aveline began to stand on one foot at a time as she took off her shoes, which were very pinchy. After one shoe was off, she hopped on her bare foot and took the other shoe off. However she lost her balance and almost fell to the ground. Connor manages to catch her in time.

"You okay Hellcat?" Connor asked. Aveline manage to punch Connor in the stomach after he called her that name.

"What did I say about calling me that?" Aveline said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Connor had one arm clutching his stomach.

"Didn't anyone tell you to respect your spouse?" Connor asked. Aveline gave a loud huff and began to walk away.

"We better get to the manor, who knows if Faulkner is drinking beer already." Norris told the two newlyweds. The four began to walk their way towards the manor where a party for Connor and Aveline awaits.

* * *

**Wow, it seems something is changing about their views on each other, is it love or just them being carried away by their union. Sorry it took me a while to post a chapter on here, major writers block. Read and review please, next up. The party and people getting drunk.**


End file.
